Field
One or more example embodiments relate to electrical connectors for electronic vaping devices.
Description of Related Art
An electronic vaping (e-vaping) device includes a heater element, which vaporizes a pre-vapor formulation to produce a vapor or dispersion to be drawn through outlets of the e-vaping device. Electronic vapor devices may be referred to as e-vapor devices or e-vaping devices.
The e-vaping device includes a power supply, such as a battery, arranged in the e-vaping device. The battery is electrically connected to the heater, such that the heater heats to a temperature sufficient to convert the pre-vapor formulation to a vapor. The vapor exits the e-vaping device through a mouth-end piece including at least one outlet.